Greeza
is a kaiju from Ultraman X. A demonic monster that wanders the universe destroying all planets that give off biological signals, Greeza is said to the strongest enemy that X faces during the show's run. Subtitle: History Ultraman X Fifteen years ago, Greeza was a destructive tyrant that desired to destroy the solar system. As he raced into the Milky Way, he met resistance in the form of Ultraman X. Both Ultra and the figure clashed each others in their travel sphere forms until they reached the sun, where X takes this opportunity to throw the villain into it. However, this had become his greatest undoing, as the villain's demise had set forth the event of Ultra Flare, with said wave trapped X in a form of computer data and banished him to the Earth. Greeza had in fact survived his supposed destruction and planned his attack on Earth using Dark Thunder Energy to turn monsters into berserks. Data Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. Despite having a name of its own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs. This allows him to mature. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its second form. *Travel Ball: Greeza can turn itself into an energy ball for transportation. Unnamed Ultraman X villain.png|Travel Ball - Second= Second Form Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons *Space Time Distortion: Greeza seems to be a walking spacial anomaly, warping space around its self at all times, resulting in its erratic movements. This can result in him suddenly teleporting, hyper-speed traveling, stopping his enemy mid punch, and an energy field that deflects light bullets. **Shielding: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. it appears as several spears circling him that merge into a shield. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. He appears to have a version of this that is just for attacking. Despite having a name of its own, this technique was labelled as by Xio members. * : Energy attack that is launched from his head or from his back. * : Greeza's strongest attack, launched from his head. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs. This allows him to mature. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its second form. * : Greeza can unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on his enemies. It seemed to preceeed a his strongest beam attack. Greeza_Double_Helix.jpg|Greeza Double Helix Greeza_beam.jpg|Greeza Beam - Final Form= Final Form Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable Powers and Weapons *Shielding: Greeza is capable of creating a force field to neutralize stronger attacks. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. *Armor: Greeza's spikes are actually armor, which can be removed for combat. }} - Cyber= Cyber Greeza Stats *Height: ?????? *Weight: ?????? *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 Powers and Weapons TBA }} Figure Release Information Greeza_toy.png Gallery 10393744 1633259516955796 2245551846562605443 n.jpg|Magazine scan of Greeza's multiple forms Untitled20151215153247.png Untitled20151215155315.png Untitled20151215155335.png Untitled20151215155346.png Untitled20151215155408.png Untitled20151215155905.png Untitled20151215234244.png Untitled20151215234258.png Untitled20151215234322.png Untitled20151215234333.png Untitled20151215234745.png Untitled20151215234954.png Untitled20151216000125.png Untitled20151216000217.png Untitled20151216000355.png Trivia *Greeza's name is a nod to Frieza, one of the main antagonists in the Dragonball franchise. **Similarly, the color for Frieza's Ki is purple, and Greeza's travel ball emits the same color. *According to one of the series' writers, Takano Nakano, Greeza's spike armor in its final form was inspired from the Sagrada Família church. *Out of all Cyber Cards, Greeza is the first to have its Cyber Power rated full. Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists